This invention relates to a door lock unlockable magnetically and with a key, particularly to one provided with both an electro-magnetic device for unlocking and a common lock structure able to be unlocked with a key, preventing the door lock from illegally pried open or broken open.
Common traditional door lock includes a locking means to be locked and unlocked with a key, and those door locks of mechanical structure may become not so smooth in locking and unlocking function due to loosened condition between the key and the locking means and tired resilience of springs, with pins unable to be moved, after a period of using. If worse, the key may not rotate the locking means. Further, some conventional door locks are made to be too complicated, causing difficulty in copying its key, and still may be pried open illegally.